Invincible Iron Man Vol 3 6
* Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** Two unidentified ninja Other Characters: * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** Yukio's nightclub ** *** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ****** "Some Crappy Hole-in-the-Wall Diner" ** * Items: * War Machine Armor * * | Synopsis1 = War Machine arrives to the Stark Tower located in Osaka, Japan in order to investigate Madame Masque's recent break in. After accidentally scaring away a janitor, Rhodey contacts Tony Stark, and they talk about the investigation. Not only there's little existing footage from the incident, but Tony doesn't identify any item in the building that could be of value to Masque. Rhodey leaves the building and hangs up. In the United States, after finishing talking to Rhodey, Tony invites Amara Perera to go get breakfast in what she correctly guesses it's "some crappy hole-in-the-wall diner" that Tony has decided has the best waffles in the world and he thinks "it's cute to be this rich and eat there." While they're having breakfast in said diner, Amara begins to talk about her investigation on mice involving Alzheimer's disease. Victor von Doom abruptly joins the conversation suggesting Amara to move to human testing. Surprised by Doom's arrival, Tony tries to kick him out to no avail as Victor pulls up a chair. In the streets of Osaka, Rhodey walks into an alleyway in civilian clothes, and enters Yukio's illegal nightclub after paying the bouncer. As soon as he enters, Jim is confronted by Yukio, who questions Rhodey's motive for presence. Rhodes goes straight to the point and asks her about tech-based ninja. Yukio states that she can't say anything if she wants her business to stay afloat. After being threatened with the prospect of having the Avengers storming the place, Yukio points Rhodey to a rather big and muscular man in a tuxedo. Back at the diner, Doom explains that he wants to check on Tony to be sure the demonic influence they exorcised from Madame Masque isn't threatening him or Amara. Victor subsequently leaves the diner, as Tony threatens him, and Amara is shocked because she just had breakfast with Doctor Doom himself. In Osaka, the muscular man Rhodey was pointed at leaves the nightclub with two girls in his car. The car suddenly takes off from the ground, being carried by War Machine from above. Rhodey juggles the car in the air and parks it on a rooftop. The man tries to shoot War Machine to no avail, and ends up getting hit in the shoulder by one of his own ricocheting bullets. War Machine takes the man out of the car and begins to question him when he suddenly finds himself with two swords at his neck. The two girls are revealed to be ninjas, and they take a swing at Rhodey. | Solicit = "THE WAR MACHINES" STARTS NOW! • Something is not right in the house of Stark, and Tony must delve into the nooks and crannies of his international organization to find out what. Plus: The first big clues of major things to come in the Marvel Universe! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}